The Journey Through Time
by Emilee1
Summary: This is a Rurouni Kenshin and an Inuyasha crossover fic. They all get trapped inside a time portal by Naraku. How will they get out? COMPLETED!


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is an Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin crossover fic.   
  
The Journey Through Time  
  
By: Emilee   
  
Chapter 1 : Through the Time Portal   
  
"Naraku, you know that you can't defeat me. I hold the power of the Tetsuiga in my hands and that power will destroy you!" " Well, what if you don't have the sword anymore Inuyasha, what will you do then? I shall destroy the sword and you will not be able to defeat me."Naraku said with an evil look on his face.   
  
  
  
At that moment Naraku charged and split the sword in half.  
  
"I will kill you Naraku!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha said slashing Naraku's face. * What he cut me. If this keeps up I will lose. I shall open a time portal and we shall never meet again. He will meet his fate inside.*  
  
  
  
"Lets see how you like this, Inuyasha."Naraku said as he opened a portal. * What is this? *Inuyasha thought as he accidentally charged into it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"Kagome yelled as she ran inside the time portal.  
  
  
  
"Now I will close the portal and we shall never meet again."Naraku said as he closed the portal.  
  
  
  
*Kagome what are you doing here.*Inuyasha thought as his eyes turned as red as flames.  
  
  
  
*  
  
The portal was opened at a dojo in Tokyo in the year 1877.  
  
  
  
Kenshin thought * What is that? I might want to check it out. *  
  
Kenshin walked in as Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano followed him.  
  
  
  
As they all got in the portal closed. They all turned and looked at the entrance. *Oh great, now we might never get out of here, and they shouldn't have followed me. They could get seriously hurt.*Kenshin thought as his eyes turned amber.  
  
  
  
" Kenshin, where the heck are we?!",yelled Sano.  
  
Kenshin glared at him with amber eyes and drew his sword. He flipped the blade and he cut a giant slash across Sano's chest and kept walking.  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we and what is going on?" Kagome said staring Inuyasha in the face.  
  
Inuyasha turned and knocked her to the ground and walked away.  
  
* His eyes were red, that means that he is full demon. Maybe I should follow him, or maybe I shouldn't. OK, I will keep my distance from now on. *Kagome thought as she kept walking.  
  
* * *   
  
Chapter 2 : Naraku's Defeat   
  
" Sano are you alright?",Kaoru asked." " I think I am ok, but I don't know about Kenshin. He isn't Kenshin anymore he is Battousai the manslayer."Sano said with a scared look on his face.  
  
*  
  
* This place is amazing. It is mostly deserts but there are a few grasslands and a giant plateau. There are fruit bearing trees and many other plants. Inuyasha is running up the plateau to sit down. Maybe I should go talk to him or maybe I shouldn't. Not after what happened before. *Kaogome thought.  
  
* This plateau should be nice for me to figure out how to get out of here and defeat Naraku . What? Someone is coming, I can smell them, but I don't recognize their scent.*Inuyasha thought.  
  
*  
  
* Someone is on top of that plateau. Maybe I should see who it is.* Battousai thought walking up the plateau.  
  
Battousai went to the top and sat down with his eyes closed. At the exact moment Inuyasha raised his claws to Battousai's neck and Battousai raised his sword to Inuyasha's neck . They both open their eyes and put a smirk on their faces.  
  
Down by the mountain, Kagome, hears voices and decides to investigate.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?"Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I am Kaoru and this is Sanosuke and Yahiko. And who are you?"Kaoru asked. "I am Kagome." "Nice to meet you Kagome. Do you know what exactly is going on?" "Well, I kinda know. It is a long story though. There is this evil demon called Naraku and he was about to lose to Inuyasha. That is Inuyasha up on the mountain, he is a half-demon. He was fighting Naraku with a sword called the Tetsuiga and Naraku broke it. With the sword broken Inuyasha turned into a full demon. Now he is as dangerous as ever. Naraku opened this portal to get rid of Inuyasha for good and we are trying to figure out how to get out. Inuyasha has been ignoring me and if I ask him something he will knock me to the ground but I think that was just a warning or maybe it wasn't."Kaogme said. " Well that is Kenshin that Inuyasha is sitting in front of. He has been acting strange."Kaoru said as Sano butted in. " He is not Kenshin anymore. I already told you that he has become Hitokiri Battousai.", Sano said. " Who is Hitokiri Battousai?"Kagome asked. "A long time ago Kenshin became an assassin in the hopes of bringing forth a new era, but his wife died by his own blade and he vowed never to kill again. I think that us coming in here made him think that we might get hurt and that must have worried him. Whenever we get in the middle of dangerous things he becomes Hitokiri Battousai, and he is very dangerous."   
  
"I hear something.", Kagome said. "What do you hear?"Kaoru asked. "I don't know, but I am going to look and find out."  
  
Kagome ran to where she heard the noise, and she saw Sango, Shippou and Miroku coming out of a hole but as soon as they got inside the hole disappeared .  
  
"How did you get in?", asked Kagome. "Miroku opened a hole after seeing what happened between Inuyasha and Naraku," Shippou said." "So you know what happened between them?"Kagome asked with a puzzled look. "Yes we do."Miroku said. "Oh, hey come over here. I want you to meet someone."Kagome said pulling on Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
"Kaoru, this is Miroku, Shippou, and Sango. They are good friends to me."Kagome said. "Nice to meet you. I am Kaoru and this is Sanosuke and Yahiko."  
  
Up on the plateau the first word was said among the two.  
  
"You are strong," said Inuyasha. "So are you." " I am Inuyasha a half-demon and you are?" "Most people call me Battousai but my real name is Kenshin Himura. What is this place?" "It is a time portal. There is an evil demon named Naraku and he was about to lose while he was fighting me. He opened this time portal to get rid of me and it opened in your time but it must have been sealed too." "Yes it was sealed. When we got in it closed and we had to keep walking."Battousai said. "You haven't told me much about yourself Battousai." "Well, I am a former manslayer that killed in hopes that it would bring forth a new era. My wife, Tomoe, was killed by my blade and I took a vow to never kill again, but sometimes when my friends are in danger it all comes out. I become the Battousai again. How are we going to get out of here, Inuyasha?" "Well we could try to break a hole in it."Inuyasha said. "Maybe."  
  
"I am going up that plataeu to try to get Kenshin back to his original self and don't try to stop me," Kaoru said as she stomped up the plateau.   
  
"Kenshin, pull yourself together. Please go back to your original self please!"Kaoru said in a desperate voice.  
  
Battousai gave her an evil stare with his amber eyes, and drew his sword to the tip of her nose. He could not hurt her because there was still a little bit of Kenshin in him. He said, "Leave now!" Kaoru walked down the plateau crying because she could not get the Kenshin she loved so dearly to change back . Kagome and the others tried to comfort her, but she just kept crying her heart out like she was calling out to him.  
  
* Kenshin I love you so much. Please go back to normal, for my sake please.*, Kaoru thought as tears ran down her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it! Inuyasha is still alive, but there are other people there too. I might as well go destroy them just for the fun of it,"Naraku said with a smile.  
  
*   
  
  
  
"I sense something coming, Battousai. It is Naraku and he is heading our way. I might need your help defeating him without the Tetsusaiga."Inuyasha said. "I will help you, Inuyasha." "Well then, get ready because here he is."  
  
A great wind came and they saw Naraku standing in front of them.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. I see you are still alive. That is a surprise. I will kill you here."Naraku said.  
  
"Think again Naraku," Inuyasha said as he plunged at Naraku and cut him very badly with his claws. "Hey Battousai I think I can handle him so don't worry about it."  
  
All of the sudden Naraku stood up and knocked Inuyasha off the plateau knocking him out. Battousai drew his sword, flipped the blade and hit Naraku with a Ryu Suei Sen. Naraku fell to the ground, but as soon as Inuyasha came back up the plateau Naraku stood up again. Inuyasha said, "Hey Battousai, why don't we attack him together?" "That sounds great to me, you go around the left and I will go around the right. Plunge your claws through his neck and I will go for his heart."Battousai said. "OK." They both hit their targets and Naraku, because he had an evil heart, was reduced to ashes by the fires of hell. Inuyasha and Kenshin turned back to normal and Inuyasha got the Tetsusaiga back in one piece. The time portal was erased and the memories of all who had seen the portal were left behind with Naraku's ashes.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened? I don't remember falling asleep do you?" Kagome asked sitting beside a tree. "No, I don't know what happened, Kagome why would I anyway?"Inuyasha said. "I don't know, oh well. It is just another mystery. Well we should get going, right Inuyasha?"Kagome said. "Yeah I guess your right, lets go."  
  
*   
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!!!!! Why are you lying on the floor you should be in town getting me some tofu."Kaoru yelled with an angry look on her face. "I am sorry Ms. Kaoru, I just dosed off."Kenshin said. "Well I fell asleep too and I really don't know why. I don't remember being tired. Who cares, I might have been sleepy but didn't know it. He, he, he."Kaoru said with a mix of curiosity and happiness. "I will go get the tofu Ms. Kaoru. I will be back later."Kenshin said. "Alright"  
  
Kaoru and Kagome both got the feeling that something happened that was a little out of the ordinary that day, and they got the feeling that they might have lost the men that they loved .  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes: This was my first fanfic ever. Please r/r. 


End file.
